Nora Wants Pancakes
by chief of RAGE
Summary: A short little thing about Ren, Nora, and pancakes. Just something funny I felt like making, and suppose it's a bit of Flower Power if that's the correct ship name. Come see what happens to Ren when he refuses to make Nora pancakes for once...


**Just something I felt like making.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day for Lie Ren as he sat down in lotus position, deep in meditation at the serene gardens of Beacon Academy. The Sun shone brightly, scents of various flowers in bloom filled the air, birds chirping, I'm pretty sure someone was playing a harp nearby too. Yes, it truly was a peaceful day.

All worries of the world left his body, no fear nor hate, only the calming aura of the natural world and his own inner peace flowing through his body and mind like the water of a calm stream. He breathed in and out slowly, conpletely at peace-

" _REEEEEEN!_ "

A very familiar female voice rang through the gardens, scaring the birds and making the guy playing the harp fall into a fountain after he tripped from fright. Ren himself jumped a bit, but he did not break position or open his eyes.

"Nora..." He sighed.

Of course the peace wouldn't last, and it just had to be his childhood friend too. That's not to say he didn't like Nora, no, it was just that sometimes he needed time to himself. Well, the peace was nice while it lasted, but spending some with her wouldn't hurt. Hea been out here for about an hour anyway.

"Hello, Nor..." He opened his eyes and stopped short of what he was going to say when he saw Nora wasn't there. "Nora?" He went, turning his head to look around for her. "Nora? Nora!? Nor-"

"NORA! :D" The bubbly redhead that was Nora suddenly popped up from behind him, actually scaring him into falling forward since he didn't sense her there at all. "Hi Ren!"

"Ugh..." The boy groaned as he got up and dusted himself off. "Hello Nora." He gave a small smile, then Nora squeezed the life out of him with a crushing hug of love.

"Ohh~ how's my bestie doing?" She cooed, not noticing Ren struggle.

"C-crushed..." Ren wheezed.

"Oh! Whoopsie! Sorry!" She giggled, lessening the raw power of her hug on him to which he eased up and hugged her back. "How's Renny doing today?"

"I'm fine. Like I was this morning, and every other day..." He answered simply.

"Wonderful!" Nora cheered, letting him go and giddily shaking in place with that signature adorable smile on her face. Based on that look, Ren knew she was more peppier than normal, meaning she wanted something.

"Nora, what do you want?"

"Hmm? I just wanted to come see you, that's all!" She answered peppily, playfully digging the tip of her shoe into the ground. Well, that definitely wasn't a lie and he did not doubt that, but Ren knew there was more to it.

"Nora, I know there's more to it than that..."

"Ahh~ You know me too well!" She giggled. "I want pancakes! Lots of them! Enough to fill my tummy for days!" She spread her arms apart to give a rough estimate of the sheer amount of pancakes she had in mind. "What do you say, huh? Promise I'll share with you guys this time!" She gave a big smile, no doubt in her mind he'll say yes.

"No." He responded, making Nora look like she shattered into a million pieces.

"N-no!?" She almost shouted. "But w-why!?"

"Sorry Nora. I just want to meditate right now. It is a nice day for me to find some inner peace."

"B-but, you know what would make this day even nicer? Hanging out with your friends! And do you know what would be even nicer? Coming with me back to our dorm! And do you know what would be even **_nicerer_** that?"

"Are you going to say making you some pan-"

" **YES!** "

"Thought so..." Ren sighed.

"That's right! Now please be a good friend and make me some pancakes! Please? Pretty please!?" She tried really hard not to sound like she was begging or whining as she gave a pleading look to Ren who looked unmoved. "Come on! I'll be your friend forever if you do it!"

"Aren't we already bestest friends in the whole world or something like that already?"

"BUT I'LL BE YOUR BESTEST FRIEND FOREVER IN THE WHOLE _ **UNIVERSE**_ IF YOU DO IT!" She can't help but yell, giving Ren a super adorable puppy face that most guys will find hard to resist. Unfortunately for Nora, Ren was not like most guys.

"Just have Pyrrha or Jaune make you some pancakes." Ren said, assuming his usual meditation position again to a dismayed and cloudy faced Nora. As he closed his eyes, he suddenly felt two soft but extremely firm hands grasp his arms tightly, and Nora was right up at his face. "Nora, get off-"

"Make me pancakes, or else..." She said, shadows covering her face and a scary look to her. It was a face that actually scared the normally calm and stoic boy, but he held fast against her. Seeing that Ren still refused, she actually growled in a scary way.

" _Do it..."_

"No. Now get off me." Ren tried to struggle but Nora was way stronger than him. It was here that Nora lifted her shadowy face up and Ren could see the anger on her usually cute face, an anger that he felt was drilling itself deep into his soul that he just recently had in peace.

"Fine." Nora said, instantly letting go of him and not looking that scary anymore. "But be warned, Renny, you just awakened the beast inside the Queen..." She said all menacingly, stepping back into a nearby hedge until she disappeared completely. Ren watched her disappear behind the hedge, and gave out a long sigh as he sat back down to meditate. Oh Nora, he was sure she wasn't that serious about the pancake threat. Putting the thought of what Nora would possibly do away for the moment, he went back to meditate. " _Psst! Psst!_ " He popped his eyes open and saw Nora peeking her head out of the hedge, eyes still angry. " _I'm watching you..._ " She said quietly, disappearing back into the hedge but just enough for Ren to still see her blue eyes.

Then the guy with the harp kept playing, but this time Ren can't concentrate in this serene environment with a little stalker in the bushes watching him. With a groan, he got up and left back for Beacon proper, knowing full well that Nora's going to be following him "stealthily". He gave the guy who played the harp a bit of lien for helping him out earlier as he passed him.

The whole time, Ren can sense Nora trying to be sneaky around him as he walked. She hid behind benches, walls, trees, inside trees, behind students, behind Professor Goodwitch, anything as she tailed him closely. It was beginning to annoy him a bit.

"Nora..." He sighed, turning to a hollow tree that she stuffed herself into. "Just stop. Come out of there and ask for someone else to make you pancakes." The girl didn't say anything, acting like she was still being stealthy. "Nora, I can see you clear as day. Stop hiding and go ask-"

"NO!" Nora exploded, literally, as the tree she was in slit into several pieces, pieces that broke windows and struck several students nearby. "I want you to make me pancakes!" She demanded.

"Why?"

"Because you're the best at making them! Like how you're my best friend!" Looked like that she was so desperate, she began rubbing her head against his chest like a cat. "This is your last chance, make me pancakes, and your soul is safe." She purred in one last attempt to get him to what she wanted the cute way.

"Nora, it's just pancakes." Ren said in a completely monotone and unmoved voice. "If you're hungry then go to the cafeteria or something." He calmy said. Nora's response was to give a death glare, and strangely enough her eyes glazed pink for a second.

"May the gods have mercy on your soul..."

"MS. VALKYRIE!" Professor Goodwitch boomed. "YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR DESTROYING THAT TREE!" Good witch yelled, not noticing Nora seemed totally unfazed as she kept her shadowy glare of death on Ren. Somehow, deep inside his soul, Ren had the sudden urge to run for his life. His suspicions were confirmed when Professor Goodwitch laid a single hand on Nora, and lightning struck her. Also as quick as lightning, Nora uppercutted Goodwitch far out into the forest. She kept her death glare on Ren the whole time she performed this action.

He did not start running until a growl from a beast like a Beowolf came from Nora, something that she most _definitely_ can't make normally. In an iinstant, Ren dashed far away from Nora, running I side the buildings of the academy for a place to hide, anywhere to give Nora some time to cool off. His resolve grew when he looked back and saw Nora scream with the absolute anger and rage of the gods stored inside her complete with pink lightning coming down from the heavens.

Nora laughed maniacally as she watched her royal pancake maker run while also enjoying the terrified plebs of Beacon, her kingdom...

Ren was scared. He never thought he would be this scared of his longtime friend, yet he's currently cowering in a supply closet where he could hear explosions and screaming outside. Above all the noises though, the one that struck out the most was Nora's giggling. She was having great fun outside, fun that Ren, or anyone else for that matter, wanted to share in.

"Ahhhhh! My legs!" He heard a voice that he was sure belonged to Sky Lark echoed through the walls of the entire building. This means Nora was in here...

Then, he nearly had a heart attack when someone banged madly on the door of the closet. "Hey! Open up! Please, she's coming!" Ren recognized the voice as Jaune and he struggled with deciding whether to let him in or leave him to his doom. However, Jaune gave him no time and forced himself inside the closet, busting the door open. "Ren!?" Jaune shouted at seeing him. "What are you- never mind! Hide in something quick!" Without giving Ren anytime to respond, the both of them shoved into one box where they had to be cramped real close to each other to make the lid close completely.

"Ungh! Move!" Ren grunted.

"No, you move!" Jaune shot back. Then the both of them shut up when they saw Team CRDL except for Sky running down the hall. Peeking out from two convenient holes in the box, the two of them watched in silence when a punk grenade struck them and sent them flying everywhere. Cardin was getting to his feet when Nora picked him up by the scruff his neck.

"Hello~" She giggled girlishly.

"P-please don't hurt me!" Cardin squealed, covering his face in fear. He squeaked like a mouse got by a cat when the Queen started cradling him like a baby.

"Shhh...It's okay, your Queen won't hurt you~" She cooed, rocking him back and forth with him too scared to do anything. "Just. One. Thing..." She put a hand on his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "Have you seen Ren?" A simple question, but a question she said in a way that was cutely feminine and menacing. Cardin hesitated, trying to get his face out of her grip and look away from her eyes. "Well? I'm waiting. Don't be shy in front of your Queen. It makes me sad, and I get mad when I'm sad..."

"I-I-i I ddddd-don't don't kn-kno kn-" Cardin severely stuttered. Nora got annoyed and squeezed his face harder, hurting him.

"You're making me sad..."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Cardin screamed out, looking like he was going to cry like the coward he really is. But, let's be honest, anyone would be scared out of their wits if put in this situation. "I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW I DON'T-"

"Shhhhhhhh!" She closed his lips shut, and she sniffed the air. "Hmm... I have his scent..."

" _What the..."_ Jaune whispered when he heard that, then Nora looked at the box they were hiding in. Ren and Jaune sweated entire swimming pools when a smile grew on Nora's face. Soon enough, she sent Cardin crashing through the supply closet, landing just short of the box they were hiding in. Skipping over to the box and using Cardin like a little doormat, she bent down and got eye to eye with the two eyeholes.

"Hehehehe... _hi~_ "

"BYE!" Ren busted the box open and he and Jaune tried to rush past Nora. In severe desperation, Ren threw Jaune at Nora to buy himself some time.

"TRAITOR!" He heard Jaune scream as he dashed for his life. Ren apologized under his breath as that's all he could do for his poor comrade, but then the apology turned into a yelp when he saw Nora rushing at him at full speed.

" _Reeeeeeen~"_ She cooed in that unsettling cute/menacing tone. What disturbed Ren even more was that she was dragging Jaune with her and was swinging him all around like he was a lasso.

"HEEEELLLLLLLP MEEEEE!" Jaune screamed as Nora swung him the fastest her impossible strength can go. Then, she threw the screaming boy forward so fast, that Ren didn't even have time to blink when he felt Jaune strike him. Ren fell forward and quickly tried to scurry off, but Jaune was holding on to his leg with the grip of a dying man. "Help...please..." Jaune wheezed with pure desperation in his eyes.

"Hehe~" Nora giggled as she began reeling Jaune in with Ren in tow. When Ren realized that Jaune was being used as a living fishing hook to bring him to Nora, he began clawing the ground to get any kind of grip to resist, but it was all for nothing as Nora was too physically strong for him to have any hope of succeeding. "Just keep holding him, Jauney~"

"Jaune! Let go!" Ren begged.

" _Not unless you help me... traitor..."_ Jaune said. Ren didn't want to waste any time with regretting what he did earlier and seriously began hitting Jaune to let go of him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ren said each time he hit Jaune until he finally let go.

"Hmm!? Jauney! How dare you disobey your Queen? I told you to hold him!" Nora pouted. "Oh well, it's not like he's got anywhere to run anyway, teehee!~" It seemed to be the truth, as Ren just now realized that Nora already pulled him over and she was now right on top of him. He still squeaked when Nora picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Ahhh~ Why did you run from me earlier?" She asked in that cute but menacing tone. "Hmm? The Queen wants an answer..."

"Nora! Why are you acting like this!? It's just pancakes!" Ren almost squealed as he tried to squirm out of her hug.

"Shush! I'm the one asking the questions here!" She said. "...but I'll answer your question anyway!" Said she after a moment. "You see Ren, I am not Nora, I am The Queen."

"But what does that have to do with-"

"I'M STILL SPEAKING!" She shouted in his face, clenching him harder and making him groan in pain. "A long time ago, back when Grimm didn't exist, I was an evil-I mean, fair and just ruler of a kingdom. I loved my people, so long as they didn't try to tun away from when I try to play with them, and I LOVED visitors. Playing with the same subjects every day got boring from time to time, that's why whenever someone new comes to the kingdom, I throw them into my fungeon!"

Ren was having a seriously hard time understanding how any of this made sense. He knew for a hard fact that Nora was an orphan at his village, not an evil queen from medieval times! The boy would speak up, but he was sure that Nora would do something painful to him, if she wasn't going to do it anyway that is.

"One day, I had a visitor brought up to my court, and this man revealed himself to be a wizard! He said that if I didn't play with him, he would make me something good to eat. Getting bored of the usual cupcakes and cherries I eat everyday, I take him up on his generous offer...heh. The wizard went to the kitchen and brought me 'pancakes' something I never ate before. I was a little suspicious because there were no sparkles on it, but I took a bite and it was the bestest thing ever!" She had sparkles in her blue eyes at this point with Ren still horribly confused right now. "Soon, I kept eating them, and eating them, eating them until my belly got more than stuffed that night! But then... then... I felt like I was getting _weaker_. I felt my power leaving me and I just got peppier and cheerier the more I ate. But I couldn't stop! The pancakes were too good! The yumminess was too much for me to resist, and this weakling called _Nora_ was born..."

"Are you sure this isn't just you making up a huge backstory for me to make pancakes or is this just what you seriously believe in your head? Because I wouldn't be that surprised if either were true..." Ren said, still scared but he wanted some answers.

"Uh...well I... um..." The so called Queen stuttered.

"You kind of sent Professor Goodwitch flying. I think you're going to be in huge trouble for that..."

"...shut up and make me pancakes!" Nora said in a voice that was more 'Nora' than 'Queen'. Ren was immensely relieved as this really was just his childhood friend doing shenanigans, even if it was much more destructive than usual, but then he saw her eyes glaze over pink again. " _Or else I'll CRUSH you!"_ She said in a voice that was more 'Queen' than 'Nora.'

"Fine, put me down and I'll make you pancakes." Ren said. This earned a big ole smile of pure happiness from Nora, but then someone shot her in the back shotgun shell. Looking behind her, the both of them saw Sun with one side of his shotgun nun-chucks smoking, and he had a bunch of students with several of them being their friends with him.

"JUNIOR DETECTIVES!" Sun and his partner in detectiving, Neptune, said together.

"Drop the emo kid and surrender peacefully!" Neptune demanded, earning a 'hey!' from Ren.

"Yeah! We formed this big posse just to take you down for everything you've done criminal!" Sun spread his arms out and motioned toward the crowd of fellow students. Now that Ren and Nora actually bothered to look around, it seemed like Nora caused _waaaaaaaay_ more damage to the school in like ten minutes than any incident in Beacon history combined. "And before you say posses are a sheriff thing, we looked through the rulebook and we can totally do this!"

"It's fine, Sun. Nora's not going too-" Nora quickly covered Ren's mouth and pulled him even closer.

"SURRENDER!? THE QUEEN NEVER SURRENDERS! ESPECIALLY NOT TO PEASANTS LIKE YOU!" Nora screamed so loudly, it can be heard in Vale.

"Nora!? What are you doing!?" Ren shouted, sweating at the sight of the posse readying their weapons up. "I'm going to make you pancakes! Just stop acting crazier than normal!"

"ACTING!? YOU THINK I'M ACTING!?" The Queen raged, giving him a fierce and devious smile. Then she conjured rope out of nowhere and tied him tightly to her back as if he were a backpack, making sure he was strapped real secure.

"Alright, that's it!" Sun began. "JUNIOR DEPUTIES! ATTACK!" The entire posse of justice ran forward with battle cries and weapons waving in the air as they went to take the Queen on. Among the deputies were Team RWBY, Pyrrha, CRDL, and CFVY. At first all of them except CRDL and the random student deputies were hesitant because they thought this was a little overkill to deal with Nora, but they quickly changed their minds when...

Well... there's no other way to put this other than it was a one-sided slaughter. Nora effortlessly _rekt_ them ALL! She pretty much wiped them out in a few seconds just by having a ridiculously high amount of lightning strike her from the heavens and then slamming her hammer into the ground with so much force, it caused an extremely large heart shaped crater to replace Beacon's courtyard. The deputies flew up into the sky when the ground beneath them exploded, and even then they weren't safe as they found that Nora zoomed everywhere at speeds too fast for even Ruby to see as she beat them all back down to the ground without taking any damage.

"Since when was Nora this powerful!?" Yang actually cowered a bit as RWBY, Pyrrha, Sun, Neptune, and CFVY backed up from said girl who was skipping towards them.

"Nora? I don't see that girl anywhere..." She giggled. "Since you're her friends though, I'll give you a choice. Be _my_ friends and I won't treat you as roughly as these other peasants here..." She said menacingly, stepping on the easily crushed deputies like they were doormats. What was Ren doing this whole time? First off, he actually barfed a bit because of how unbelievably fast Nora was, and now he was struggling to get off of Nora's back. "Stop it! That tickles~" The Queen giggled because she can feel everything Ren's doing.

"Nora, just calm down..." Ruby tried to reason with her. We're your friends! We can help you!"

Back with Ren, he managed to slip the blades of his weapons down his sleeves enough for him to cut the rope. He tensed up when the moment of truth was near, and he was released from Nora's back.

"Huh? Ahh!" Nora went when Ren held her tightly.

"Nora! Just stop! I'll make you pancakes, just please stop!"

"That's the spirit Ren!" Sun cheered.

"Now! Everyone! Pile on her! CHAAAAARGGGE!" Neptune screamed, everyone rushing forward to jump Nora before her overpowered Queen form can wreck everyone. Seemed like they were taking no chances after seeing what she did earlier.

"Guys! No! Let me talk to her!" Ren tried to tell them to stand down, but it was no use as everybody did the biggest dogpile on history on Nora. He just had an awful feeling that this situation was going to get _waaaaay_ worse than it already was, but then exactly that happened.

Dark clouds covered the sky, and multiple pink lightning strikes struck the group. Then, otherworldly evil giggling was heard when the group flew into the sky, and a huge transparent pink version of Nora with the girl itself at the heart of this pink colossus.

"PANCAKES! PANCAKES!" The giant figure roared with Nora's voice echoing it. Students scrambled away from the school as the Queen has completely returned to wreak havoc on the world.

"REN!" She roared, looking down to find Ren amongst her fleeing subjects. Soon enough she found Ren standing still, frozen in shock and terror.

So many questions and pure confusion filled his mind with how exactly Nora can do all this! In fact, he was so nub from it all that he did not scream until he realized the giant, pink, see through hand closing around him.

"I WANT PANCAKES!" Her voice boomed. Then, Ren was casually thrown up and into the mouth where he floated his way toward Nora at the core. He tried to resist, but the force carrying him was too great and Nora soon had her hands on him.

"Now, my King, it's pancake time!" She cackled like an insane person. A laugh that made Ren feel like he was going mad in this insane situation where he was totally helpless...

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ren? Ren!" Nora shook him before slapping him. "Stop screaming!"

"Huh!? What!?" Ren's head dashed around and saw he was inside their dorm, and he was making...pancakes?

"You're gonna burn the pancakes!"

"Oh!" Ren served them up quickly, still extremely shaken up and confused. The huge pile of pancakes on the table for Nora to clap happily and pour unnecessarily large amounts of syrup on them. She then happily gorged down on them while Ren sat still, staring at her while trying to understand how and when did he get here as he had no memory at all of what lead up to him being here in the first place.

"What's wrong?" Nora muffles out with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I-I...what..." Ren started, trying to remember how to speak. "Why am I here?"

"Silly! You were making pancakes for me of course!" She hugged him. "You're the best pancake chef ever!" Then, she kissed him and booped his nose with a giggle.

"Uh...yeah. I was making pancakes..." Ren sighed, deciding to give in as it seemed like it was all a dream. Least Nora was happy with her pancakes, he thought she looked so cute when she's happy.

"Hehe... That's right... You were making pancakes for me..." She lightly giggled, eyes glazing pink for a second before winking at him.


End file.
